


one night stand au

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, One Night Stand AU, hey sometimes you pick up someone at a club and they turn out to be ~your person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	one night stand au

Jyn wakes up in a bed that’s not her own, held tight in the arms of a man that she doesn’t know. For only having gone out to celebrate the end of a bad relationship, she’s sure managed to find herself in another predicament entirely.

Extricating herself from his grasp turns out to be more difficult than she’s imagined once he shifts into just enough wakefulness to curl his arm around her middle all the closer, murmur ‘No … ‘, and squeeze her gently. 

When she glances over her shoulder only to be faced with the sleepiest, prettiest dark eyes and sweetest smile she’s ever seen … she knows that she’s in trouble. 

“Stay for breakfast, at least?”

She opens her mouth. She closes her mouth. She really shouldn’t … 

“I’ll make bacon.”

“You’re on.”

She doesn’t entirely know why she leaves her number behind, and doesn’t want to give any thought to the way that she hopes, however fleetingly, that he’ll call … 

Finally, days later, when a message comes in asking ‘coffee?’, she can’t help her enthusiasm in answering (nor her dorky dancing in her office at work) ‘yes!’

Sometimes, you might just the right person in just the right place. There’s no fighting fate.


End file.
